Kiss It Better
by MatteaAM
Summary: Sometimes, a simple kiss is enough to make us feel better. Or loads of them. Jibbs/drabble. Fluff.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **This came to me last night, before I fell asleep (don't read too much into it *grins*) and today, after eating 500ml of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food - so, high on sugar - I have decided it was a good idea. I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff I'm about to present you with. :)  
Not beta'd.

**DISCLAIMER** - Don't own it. If I did, you'd see this on TV, not read it here...obviously. :)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**KISS IT BETTER**

It was fifty-seven minutes after midnight when Jenny finally gave up on waiting for Gibbs. She was really tired from the hellish week that was now behind them, but her lover, who was usually there to comfort her, was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, _she _would be hardly asking _him _for comfort this week - if anyone needed comfort on this late Friday evening, it was most definitely every member of team Gibbs.

The case didn't look that bad on Wednesday morning, when they got a call - a Marine murdered, gun left at the crime scene; open-and-shot case if they ever had one.

By Thursday afternoon, it was more than obvious that the case would be anything but open-and-shot - the team worked through the previous night, but there was absolutely nothing that made for solid evidence and they felt like they haven't moved anywhere since they caught the case. Of course, this frustrated the hell out of all of them, Gibbs especially.

Jenny herself shared the feeling; she has barely seen him since Wednesday morning, and all she really wanted was to fall asleep in his arms. Tough luck, though - he hasn't been home in over sixty hours and she swore she'd be dragging him out of the office tomorrow, if need be.

Jenny slowly climbed up the stairs and, upon paying a quick visit to the bathroom, snuggled into the bed, hugging Gibbs's pillow to her - the only source of his scent in the recent few days.

Sleep came before long, and her quiet snores were the only thing breaking the eerie silence of the house when Gibbs entered it little over two hours later. He made his way to her room and bee-lined to her side of the bed, crouching in front of her and gently moving the errand red curl from her face.

Jenny's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a few times before she could focus them on Gibbs.

"Sleep," - he murmured quietly, kissing her forehead. "Shower."

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes again.

It took him less than ten minutes to be done, but it was ten minutes filled with nothing but thoughts of the case that had finally been closed earlier that night. Right at that moment, he could think of nothing better to do than to wrap his arms around Jenny and sleep.

The moment he lay in the bed, Jenny turned around and snuggled into him, sighing softly. She moved her head up a bit, opening her eyes and looking into his. Closing them again, she kissed him softly on the mouth.

It was a close-mouthed kiss, and she honestly intended to make it only one, but once she felt him so close to her, all she could do was kiss him again and again and again.

Soon, close-mouthed kisses turned into open mouth kisses, hands gripping tightly on the other. And not long after that, Gibbs moved on his back, bringing Jenny on top of him, going a step further and turning open mouth kisses into full-on make out session. Jenny giggled a bit, bringing both of her hands to either side of his face. He smiled back, one of his hands tangled tightly in her long hair and the other resting firmly on her lower back. Neither of them had enough energy to go another step further and both know it. Instead, they were happy with the comfort the closeness of the other's body provided and couple of minutes later Jenny placed one last gentle kiss on Gibbs's mouth and moved off of him, her head just above his heart. He entwined their fingers, placing a soft kiss on hers and then moving their hands next to her face.

She sighed contently, and he placed one more kiss on top of her head.

They were quiet for a long while, knowing no words were needed - the way her hands would start shaking just a bit after make out sessions like this and the way his heart would beat just a bit too fast made them both aware of the feelings that need not be discussed.

"Good night," - Jenny finally whispered.

"Night," - Gibbs's sleep-infused voice replied.

Both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
